Matchmaker
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: La mission la plus célèbre de Raphaël : soigner un aveugle, accompagner son fils en voyage et ramener ce dernier marié avec une fille exorcisée depuis peu.


**Matchmaker**

Raphaël ne prévoyait aucunement de se rendre sur Terre un jour ou l'autre pour se mêler aux humains. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire comme ça au Paradis.

Mais voilà, il _fallait _que les Archanges aient un véhicule prêt à les accueillir au cas où – ah, Papa et ses règles foireuses. Quoi qu'en l'occurrence, prendre des précautions ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apparier les humains ordinaires, les Cupidons suffisaient largement à la besogne. Mais quand il s'agissait d'assurer la lignée du réceptacle d'un Prince des Anges, l'étiquette exigeait que ce soit l'Ange de l'Amour en personne qui mette la main à la pâte.

Et sur ce coup-là, l'intervention d'un Archange ne serait vraiment pas de trop.

* * *

Ce jour-ci, il faisait chaud et sec, au point que c'en était presque insupportable. A titre personnel, un temps pareil ne dérangeait pas Raphaël. C'était même son climat préféré.

Machinalement, il se frotta l'intérieur du coude. Revêtir un corps humain était définitivement… déroutant. Il avait l'impression de porter un vêtement trop petit qui frotterait sur tout son être. Bon, c'était peut-être aussi dû au niveau de compatibilité de l'humain avec lui. Mais pour une raison très valable, il ne pouvait pas se servir du conteneur le mieux adapté : en fait, c'était justement pour parfaire ce conteneur qu'il était là.

Il attendait depuis déjà un quart d'heure lorsqu'il vit enfin sa cible. Le garçon était jeune – quinze ans, tout au plus – avec une peau caramel brûlée par le soleil, des cheveux noirs presque crépus et des yeux brun foncé. Il était grand pour son âge, fin mais doté d'une musculature bien entretenue par le travail manuel.

Son âme étincelait comme la lumière du soleil qui rebondit sur les vagues de la mer une matinée estivale.

Raphaël s'autorisa un bref sourire avant de s'avancer vers l'adolescent.

« Dis-moi, mon garçon, connaîtrais-tu quelqu'un qui voudrait employer un saisonnier ? Je cherche du travail sans en trouver depuis un certain temps dans cette région… »

Le garçon considéra l'Archange et parut rassuré par la posture non-menaçante et la question. Au cas où il aurait été nerveux, Raphaël était prêt à utiliser la télépathie pour le calmer, mais il semblait que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

« Si tu voyages, tu dois savoir par quelle route on peut aller en Médie ? » interrogea l'adolescent.

Le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

« Bien sûr ! J'y ai été plusieurs fois et je connais tous les chemins par cœur. Et à l'occasion, j'ai été reçu par Gabaël, un de nos frères juifs vivant à Rhagès, dans la montagne, et j'ai logé chez lui. »

Quand il vit les yeux du garçon s'éclairer, Raphaël comprit que la mention de Gabaël avait eu le résultat escompté.

« Attends-moi ici » demanda l'adolescent, « je dois aller parler avec mon père, mais je crois que j'ai un travail pour toi. »

L'Archange ne put retenir un sourire.

« D'accord, mais ne sois pas long. »

Le garçon fila comme une flèche et le sourire de l'Archange s'élargit légèrement. C'était vraiment _trop _facile.

* * *

Le garçon s'appelait Tobie.

Le père, un vieil aveugle qui passait son temps à prier – et qu'il allait falloir soigner : comme si le guérisseur n'avait pas assez de travail ! – s'était montré plus méfiant que son fils. C'était compréhensible, bien qu'un peu agaçant. Cela dit, il s'était tout de suite radouci une fois que l'Archange eut utilisé le nom de son véhicule temporaire pour se présenter.

Raphaël avait failli rouler des yeux lorsque le vieux lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour accompagner son fils – qu'avait-il à faire de la bénédiction d'un humain, lui, un Archange ? Mais il s'était comporté comme il convenait en la circonstance – Michel serait fier de lui – et avait exprimé ses remerciements.

L'aveugle s'était ensuite tourné vers son fils.

« Mon enfant, va préparer ce qu'il te faut pour le voyage et pars avec ton compagnon. Que le Dieu qui vit dans les cieux vous protège là-bas, et qu'il vous ramène sains et saufs auprès de moi ! Que son ange vous accompagne de sa protection ! »

Raphaël sentit un pétillement d'hilarité dans sa grâce. _Oh, si tu savais. Ton fils aura mieux qu'un ange, il aura un Archange. Sans parler de ce qui est prévu pour lui durant ce voyage…_

Patiemment, il attendit que l'adolescent ait fait ses adieux à sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes – ces humains n'avaient donc aucune dignité ? – avant de s'éloigner avec lui.

* * *

Voyager à la manière humaine était véritablement une expérience à s'arracher les plumes. Normalement, il n'aurait fallu qu'un millième de seconde à Raphaël pour se téléporter à la destination prévue, _mais _les ordres étant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs au strict minimum, il faudrait qu'il se traîne sur la route pendant _deux jours _!

Ah, Papa et ses lubies !

Il devait reconnaître que Tobie était un compagnon de route agréable, cependant. Et le corniaud qui trottinait à côté d'eux se montrait _à peu près _correct. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait chez _l'ami _de son maître, mais après quelques menaces bien choisies, il s'était abstenu de faire du ramdam.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas le fichu cabot de glisser des remarques cinglantes dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.

En dehors de cette saleté de clebs qui finirait en ragoût s'il continuait à lui taper sur les nerfs, l'Archange appréciait – autant qu'il lui était possible – le trajet. Les paysages étaient nettement différents, appréhendés par le filtre de la perception humaine, et il prêtait un tant soit peu l'oreille au bavardage de Tobie.

Le garçon lui avait expliqué – inutilement, puisque l'Archange connaissait son dossier en long, en large et en travers – que son père lui avait suggéré de récupérer une somme d'argent déposée chez Gabaël, histoire d'assurer son futur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son futur était déjà assuré. Le plan était tout prévu.

La première étape se déroula lorsque la halte pour le soir eut lieu près du fleuve. Le corniaud se laissa tomber par terre et tira la langue, Tobie s'assit sur une pierre et émit un grognement en regardant ses pieds. Comme il n'avait pas de chaussures, la plante de ses pieds était noire de crasse.

« Va te rincer » lui dit l'Archange, « je commence à monter le camp. »

Tobie gambergea bien un peu – les garçons, surtout à l'adolescence, avaient un peu de mal avec la propreté – mais finit par capituler. Pendant qu'il entreprenait de faire un brin de toilette, Raphaël entreprit d'allumer le feu tout en gardant l'oreille dressée.

Lorsqu'il entendit Tobie pousser un cri, il sut que c'était le bon moment.

« Attrape-le ! » cria-t-il avec force. « Attrape-le et ne le lâche pas ! »

Il prit un couteau dans les affaires du garçon et descendit vers le fleuve. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la berge, le garçon complètement trempé tenait à bras-le-corps un gros poisson qui convulsait violemment, ses yeux globuleux écarquillés par le manque d'oxygène.

Sans faire plus de chichis, l'Archange enfonça le couteau dans l'œil du poisson. Celui-ci se tordit encore quelques secondes avant de se raidir définitivement.

« Et bien, au menu de ce soir, ce sera du poisson frit » commenta Raphaël avec légèreté. « Donne-moi ça et finis de te laver. »

Tobie remit l'animal à son compagnon, l'air stupéfait.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi gros ! » souffla-t-il avec ébahissement.

Raphaël fit la grimace.

« Quand on a voyagé aussi longtemps que moi, tu sauras qu'on trouve bien plus gros que soi ailleurs » lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois revenu au campement, il posa le poisson sur une pierre large qui se trouvait là et commença à le vider.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un emplumé sache se servir de ses dix doigts_, renifla le cabot.

Pour le faire taire, l'ange lui lança quelques viscères. Acceptant le pot-de-vin, le chien ne fit plus aucune réflexion et se mit à mâchonner les entrailles.

Lorsque Tobie revint du fleuve, le poisson avait été réduit en filets, dont deux en train de cuire doucement. Raphaël avait sorti deux pots en terre cuite et y rangeait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea le garçon en s'asseyant.

« Je récupère » déclara l'ange. « Il y avait des choses utiles dans ce bestiau, et c'aurait été dommage de les manger. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre de chose ? »

« Le cœur et le foie de ce poisson chassent les esprits démoniaques quand tu les fais brûler. Et pour ce qui est du fiel, il n'y a qu'à l'appliquer sur les yeux pour guérir la cécité. C'est infaillible. »

Le raidissement de Tobie n'échappa guère à l'Archange.

« Tu en es sûr ? » fit le garçon d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Raphaël sourit. _Cet enfant est un livre ouvert._

« Je m'y connais, question médecine. Et tu verras, cela nous sera très utile. »

* * *

Aux environs du lendemain midi, ils étaient parvenus à un village. Pas celui où habitait Gabaël, qui se trouvait en montagne celui-ci était au milieu de la plaine. Et il y habitait la personne que cherchait précisément Raphaël.

« Inutile de s'aventurer en montagne ce soir » affirma l'Archange. « Tu arriverais à destination au milieu de la nuit, et je ne pense pas que Gabaël te ferait bon accueil si tu le sortais du lit pour lui réclamer de l'argent. »

Tobie haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en remets à toi, tu connais mieux le pays. Mais où dormirons-nous, alors ? Encore à la belle étoile ? »

Ça y était.

« Il habite un dénommé Ragouël dans ce village, et il appartient à la même tribu juive que toi. Il ne devrait pas nous fermer sa porte, ce n'est pas son genre. Sans compter qu'il a les moyens de loger une demi-douzaine d'invités ! »

« Il paraît très à l'aise, celui-là » commenta Tobie.

« Plus qu'à l'aise. Et il n'a qu'une fille, qui est une véritable perle. Peut-être qu'il te la donnera ? »

L'adolescent rougit sous sa peau bronzée.

« Arrête de plaisanter » protesta-il avec gêne.

« Qui t'a dit que je plaisantais ? »

Le garçon fixa l'ange avec stupéfaction.

« Attends, tu me parles sérieusement ? »

« Bien sûr. Sarah – c'est son nom, Sarah – est une bonne fille. Elle n'est pas du genre capricieux, elle ne rechigne pas à la tâche, elle est douce et son père est riche. Sans compter que vous êtes de la même tribu, elle ne contractera donc pas une mésalliance si elle t'épouse. Ragouël ne pourra pas te refuser sa main, il ne demande qu'à la marier. Si tu la demandes en mariage dès ce soir, il te la donnera, et une fois que tu auras récupéré ce qu'il te faut chez Gabaël, tu la ramèneras chez toi. »

Tobie rougissait toujours autant, mais ses émotions étaient passées de l'embarras et de la surprise à un faible désir et… à la crainte.

« Cette fameuse Sarah » glissa-t-il, « est-ce que ce n'est pas celle qui a eu sept maris ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas devenir le huitième à mourir tué par un démon ! »

Le fameux problème. Personnellement, l'Archange considérait que le démon lui avait évité de se salir les mains : Sarah était réservée à Tobie, il les avait choisis lui-même. Un autre époux était absolument hors de question.

« Et moi, je te dis que le démon ne te fera rien » affirma Raphaël. « Crois-moi, demande la main de Sarah dès ce soir. Tu te souviens des entrailles du poisson ? Je t'ai dit que les démons ne supportaient pas l'odeur du cœur et du foie brûlés. Une fois que tu seras seul avec elle, jette les viscères au feu, puis implorez la protection du Seigneur ensemble. Si jamais le démon revient tourner autour de ta femme, je t'autorise à m'injurier autant que tu voudras. »

Tobie resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Sarah… Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment comme tu me l'as décrite ? » interrogea-t-il avec hésitation.

Raphaël lui sourit gentiment – bizarrement, cela lui fut presque naturel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Avant que tu ne naisses, elle a été choisie pour devenir ta femme. Elle te suivra sans hésiter, je te l'assure. »

C'était curieux de voir comme la grâce d'un ange et l'âme d'un humain pouvaient dégager la même vibration lorsqu'ils éprouvaient de l'impatience à l'idée d'un évènement joyeux.

* * *

Comme prévu, Ragouël – brave homme très pieux, comme c'était souvent le cas chez les israélites de l'époque – avait ouvert grand sa porte aux deux inconnus qui lui avaient demandé l'hospitalité. En son for intérieur, l'Archange n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse être aussi naïf. Cela dit, avec un démon faisant de la fille de la maison sa proie exclusive, les autres menaces surnaturelles devaient probablement se tenir à l'écart par prudence…

Sarah était une assez jolie fille d'à peu près dix-sept ans, la peau mate, les yeux d'un beau noir profond, avec des cheveux si sombres qu'on y voyait danser des éclats bleus. Un bref coup d'œil à son âme avait permis à Raphaël de s'assurer de son innocence et de sa gentillesse. Oui, elle était parfaite pour Tobie.

Lequel n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des regards en coin depuis qu'elle avait fait son apparition, provoquant des rougeurs sur les pommettes de la demoiselle. Discrètement, l'Archange effleura les esprits des deux jeunes gens, y créant une étincelle d'attirance réciproque. Il s'assurerait que sa magie tienne au moins trois mois, le temps que les sentiments du couple se développent et finissent par supplanter le sortilège.

Si Ragouël avait remarqué le petit jeu des coups d'œil entre sa fille et le garçon qui déclarait être le fils de Tobit – qu'il estimait beaucoup – il ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Ce qui était bon signe. En fin de soirée, Tobie finit par ne plus y tenir et glissa à Raphaël :

« Tu ne pourrais pas lui demander Sarah pour moi, maintenant ? »

Et bien sûr – comme dans toute bonne comédie romantique à l'américaine qui serait produite dans le futur – il y eut quelqu'un pour entendre ça. En l'occurrence, le père de la demoiselle, qui – contrairement aux codes des futures comédies romantiques – ne vit absolument _aucun problème_.

Raphaël ne put retenir un sourire alors que Ragouël appelait sa fille pour mettre sa main dans celle de Tobie – selon la tradition matrimoniale en vigueur – alors que les deux adolescents n'osaient même pas se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil.

Pour des singes sans poils, ils s'avéraient vraiment… adorables.

* * *

Pour la nuit, Raphaël s'était posté sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Sarah. Derrière la moustiquaire, on voyait briller une lueur. Au moins Tobie n'aurait pas de problème pour faire brûler les viscères. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si l'Archange le laisserait mourir dans le cas contraire…

Une odeur pestilentielle lui parvint. Un mélange de soufre, de sang caillé et de viande carbonisée. L'odeur qui régnait dans la fosse.

Il serra sa prise sur son couteau d'Archange.

Une fumée rougeâtre s'exhala du sol, s'élevant en sinuant dans les airs vers la fenêtre de la chambre, tel un serpent obèse.

« Asmodée » prononça calmement Raphaël.

La fumée cessa aussitôt son ascension et commença à décrire des cercles dans l'air. Une voix chuintante et sifflante, semblable à une bûche se craquelant sous l'effet de la chaleur, en sortit.

« Hors d'ici. Hors d'ici, engeance céleste, la jeune fille est à moi. »

« Non » rétorqua l'Archange. « Elle appartient au garçon qui l'a prise pour épouse. Tu n'as plus de droits sur elle, désormais. »

Le nuage écarlate siffla de furie.

« Je les reprendrais ! Elle souffre trop bien pour que je la laisse heureuse ! »

La fumée tenta de s'élancer vers la fenêtre. Raphaël leva la main.

Une douleur perçante déchira l'être immatériel du démon. Hululant de détresse, il se retourna vers son agresseur.

Les yeux de Raphaël étincelaient d'un blanc aveuglant, six gigantesques ailes d'un vert de jade déployées derrière lui dans une posture clairement menaçante.

Le démon sentit la terreur l'envahir alors qu'il reconnaissait la créature qui lui faisait face.

« Toi… » siffla-t-il craintivement.

La voix de Raphaël s'éleva, étrangement chorale, mêlant celle de son véhicule à la sienne propre.

« Chevalier de l'Enfer Asmodée, tu as attenté à l'existence de l'une des élus du seigneur. Ton châtiment sera l'annihilation de ton être. »

La nuée rouge tenta de s'enfuir. Raphaël leva la main, la bloquant net dans les airs où elle continua à se tortiller en geignant pitoyablement. Il serra le poing sans aucune pitié.

Une lueur étincelante apparut au cœur du nuage de fumée, qui poussa un hurlement strident alors que des flammes blanches entreprenaient de dévorer son essence. Une odeur d'ozone se répandit dans l'air.

Une fois la dernière parcelle de conscience du démon irrémédiablement détruite, l'Archange se laissa tomber sans plus de cérémonie sur les fesses. Ses yeux reprirent la couleur sombre des prunelles du véhicule et ses ailes se rétractèrent.

« Une bonne chose de faite » soupira-t-il, éreinté.

Au contraire de Michel, une pure machine à tuer, la spécialité principale de Raphaël n'était pas de détruire. Sans compter le fait qu'il était plus habile que puissant en matière de combats. Résultat, il avait beau pouvoir détruire à lui seul un Chevalier de l'Enfer, il était épuisé après. Les joies d'être le plus faible des Archanges.

Une demi-heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne puisse se relever. Dans la chambre de Sarah, la lumière s'était éteinte.

Un froissement d'ailes plus tard, l'Archange était à présent dans la pièce obscure.

Sarah et Tobie étaient allongés ensemble, le bras du garçon posé protectivement sur la fille, dormant à poings fermés.

Raphaël secoua la tête avec attendrissement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils s'étaient couchés tout habillés.

« De vrais enfants » murmura-t-il.

Dans un brasero à côté de la porte, les viscères de poisson finissaient de se consumer.

* * *

Ragouël était heureux comme un roi. On pouvait comprendre aisément la chose, quand sept de vos gendres se sont fait ouvrir la gorge par un démon obsédé par votre fille, on est content s'il y en a un qui reste.

De fait, il avait décidé que le mariage durerait deux semaines, dans la plus pure tradition orientale, le temps de convier tout le village à se réjouir. Raphaël avait l'impression d'avoir été expédié au beau milieu d'une horde de Chérubins.

Lorsque les nouveaux mariés s'étaient décidés à sortir de la chambre, tous les habitants de la rue étaient déjà arrivés. Les vœux de bonheur commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le jeune couple qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

L'Archange se trouvait plutôt pris au dépourvu par tout ce remue-ménage. Quand deux anges décidaient de s'apparier, la cérémonie officielle restait intime, pas publique comme chez les humains. Ici, il semblait que les mariages étaient aussi bondés et bruyants que la soirée d'intégration dans l'escouade des Cupidons.

Il était resté à l'écart de la foule, assis sur un rebord de fenêtre et grignotant à l'occasion un truc ou deux – les figues étaient plutôt bonnes, dans ce coin de la planète. De manière inattendue, Sarah s'était frayé un chemin à travers la pièce bourrée de monde pour le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » soupira-t-il en considérant un noyau de datte dans sa paume.

Sarah souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tobie m'a dit pour le poisson… Je voulais te remercier. »

Raphaël haussa une épaule.

« Ce n'était pas la peine. »

L'âme de l'adolescente brillait comme le soleil sur la neige.

« Ça n'empêche que je te remercie quand même. »

L'Archange remua, mal à l'aise. Les émotions de Sarah étaient trop fortes… Elles débordaient de son âme, elles débordaient sur _lui_, et il commençait à sentir un début _d'affection_ qui montait en lui, et il n'avait _pas le droit _de ressentir ça, il ne devait pas s'attacher…

« Va-t-en » lâcha-t-il avec sècheresse.

Sans cesser de sourire bêtement, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Dégoûté de lui-même, Raphaël entoura sa poitrine de ses bras. Il détestait les humains.

Parce qu'ils se glissaient dans votre cœur et après, ils refusaient d'en partir.

* * *

Finalement, c'était Raphaël qui avait été réclamer l'argent à Gabaël, Tobie étant trop occupé à faire la fête pour se charger de la commission. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, avec les frères qu'il était obligé de se taper…

Au bout de quatorze jours – au cours desquels l'union avait fini par être consommée en bonne et due forme – Tobie s'était enfin rappelé qu'il avait un père, et avait demandé à son récent beau-père la permission de partir. Pour la forme, celui-ci avait protesté, mais il s'était rendu après un peu d'insistance et pour accompagner les jeunes mariés, leur avait fourni une véritable caravane.

A part ça, rien à dire sur le chemin du retour. Tobie et Sarah avaient passé tout le trajet à se tenir la main, et l'Archange avait vérifié qu'il n'avait pas eu la main trop lourde en les rendant attirés l'un par l'autre.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Raphaël remit le pot rempli de bile à Tobie.

« Tu sauras quoi en faire, j'imagine ? »

La respiration de l'adolescent s'accéléra légèrement.

« Tu es sûr que ça fera effet ? »

L'Archange haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que le démon importune encore Sarah ? »

Mouché, le garçon eut un rire nerveux et s'excusa.

« C'est bon. Étale le fiel sur les yeux de ton père, laisse agir puis essuie. Il recouvrera la vue sans problème. »

En réalité, ce ne serait pas tant à cause de la bile qu'à cause de la minuscule touche de magie qu'y avait mélangé l'Archange. Il fallait bien rester discret, après tout.

Il resta à l'écart tandis que Tobie rentrait chez lui, le pot à la maison. Quelques instants après, un cri perçant retentit dans la maison. Genre le cri d'un aveugle qui se retrouve à nouveau voyant sans prévenir. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sortir de la maison en poussant des clameurs d'allégresse.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel. _Ces humains._

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que l'Archange avait appris de cette mission, c'est que les humains aimaient autant la bringue que les Chérubins les plus débridés. La communauté juive toute entière de Ninive avait décidé de faire la fête toute la nuit, à la fois pour célébrer la guérison miraculeuse de Tobit et les épousailles de Tobie.

Raphaël commençait à se sentir fatigué. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, au calme, se mettre sous les draps et dormir au minimum trois mois d'affilée. Les humains, il en avait sa claque.

_Ah bon ? Donc tout ce qui s'est passé te laisse froid ?_

Il était content que la mission se soit passée comme prévu, voilà tout. Il avait accompli son devoir… Il n'était définitivement _pas _heureux de voir Tobie et Sarah ensemble… Il avait arrangé leur mariage pour s'assurer qu'il aurait un véhicule acceptable, pas pour faire leur bonheur. Non, il n'était _pas _heureux pour ces deux humains.

Il ruminait ces pensées quand il entendit appeler son nom d'emprunt. La voix de Tobie.

_En avant, soldat du Seigneur, le devoir t'appelle. _Avec un soupir, il se rendit auprès du garçon, lequel était avec son père.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un brin de lassitude.

Tobie s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est au sujet de ton salaire » annonça-t-il. « Vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je pense que ce n'est pas cher payé si tu reçois la moitié de ce que j'ai ramené chez moi. »

Raphaël cligna des yeux, puis sourit et secoua la tête.

« Garde tes richesses. Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ? »

Troublé, Tobie considéra son compagnon de route.

« Mais… Mais il faut que je te remercie ! Tu m'as accompagné dans mon trajet, tu as soigné mon père, tu m'as dit comment sauver ma femme, et tu voudrais que je te laisse repartir sans rien ? »

L'Archange sentit sa grâce se tordre. _Attention, si tu te mets à l'aimer un tout petit peu, ce sera le début de la fin._

« Si tu veux vraiment me récompenser, fais le bien autour de toi, et n'oublie pas de remercier Dieu. Moi, je n'ai été que l'instrument qu'Il a envoyé ici, pour que tu retrouves la vue, Tobit, et pour que Sarah puisse épouser ton fils. »

Tobit avait un air perdu, mais Tobie écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

« …Qui es-tu ? » interrogea-t-il lentement.

Les yeux de l'Archange étincelèrent d'une lumière blanche.

« Je suis l'un de ceux qui se tiennent devant Dieu. Mon nom est Raphaël. »

Terrifiés d'un seul coup, père et fils tombèrent sur les genoux, comme si le seul fait de rester debout devant un envoyé du Seigneur leur vaudrait les tourments éternels de l'Enfer. Bizarrement, ça ne plut pas à l'ange de voir que Tobie avait peur.

« Ne craignez pas » fit-il gentiment, « et soyez en paix. Soyez reconnaissants envers Celui qui m'envoie. Moi, je dois retourner auprès de Lui. »

L'Archange déploya ses ailes et disparut dans un froufroutement de plumes.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Michel.

Raphaël était complètement impassible.

« Asmodée est mort. Pour ce qui est de la continuité de la lignée, les mesures nécessaires ont été prises. »

« Très bien » commenta le Prince des Archanges.

Il considéra son cadet attentivement.

« Je te trouve l'air étrange. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui » rétorqua le guérisseur avant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Depuis son retour au Paradis, il avait l'impression de s'être changé en paquets de nerfs. Si les choses continuaient de la sorte, il aurait des ennuis, Archange ou pas.

_Ça n'empêche que je te remercie quand même._

…Il détestait vraiment, vraiment les humains.


End file.
